World's end
by Arashii the black bird
Summary: When the ningenkai, the makai and spirit world all combine with our world, what could happen to us? slight hieixkurama and hieixoc. If you don't like it, tough. Nothing too graphic though.
1. Storm's reach

Storms reach

What a day for staying at the school all weekend.

My school had the tradition of having a party the last weekend before school got out, where you stay inside of the school for that weekend. Of course, there wouldn't be any classes, but instead would be videogames and food and such. Didn't seem like too bad a deal, so I went along with it.

But Friday night, with its dark storm clouds, pounding rain and sweeping winds, was but a taste of what was to come.

For the first night, everything seemed all right, after all, it was just a little rain. But around 9 or so, we realized how bad it was getting. The roads had been closed down, after having several trees topple over. We had no way of getting out, for the winds would have surely driven anyone who dared to test them over the ditch off the road. And noone could get to us. We dug in for the long haul. Then the power went out.

The students finally got organized, and were mostly gathered in the cafeteria or gym, though some stragglers wandered the halls.

Stragglers like me.

So, since I was wandering alone, I was spared the screams and panic of the others when the earthquake hit. This was a first. It had been over 50 years since the town had gotten an earthquake, and never this big. I was knocked off my feet to the floor.

But then, just as soon as it began, it ended. I picked myself up off the ground, looking around hesitantly. Nothing had been damaged, although I'm sure the library had had a small avalanche. I continued to wander, wondering about what was to come.


	2. There were heroes

Chapter 2: There were heroes

As I was walking, I noticed an odd feeling to everything.

As if it had somehow been changed, but it looked the same to me.

However, I did notice when I heard a bloodcurdling scream from down the hall.

I rushed forward, seeking out the scream┘ and finding it. There stood a girl from my class┘ with her arm ripped off. Hastily consuming it stood a huge, green skinned, horned creature. Before I could react, he grabbed the girl and stuffed the rest of her into his mouth, cutting off the screams. Blood and slobber dripped from his jaws as he chewed with a satisfying crunch. I stepped back in horror as it turned to me.

It pointed one of its blood soaked talons towards me, obviously wanting nothing more then to add me to its meal. I'd stopped wondering why the heck a creature was walking around my school, and proceeded to run. I sprinted down the halls, occasionally noticing that there were other students running and getting picked off by creatures. Then, I was forced to stop when another big lumbering creature appeared at the end of the hall. I turned, hoping that it was just the same one having gone another route. No such luck, as ugly #1 came lumbering towards me, along with all manner of strange, ugly or just plain wrong creatures.

Just as I was ready to resign myself to being the victim of some horror movie, I heard something that didn't quite go along with the situation. It was a slightly feminine voice shouting "Rose whip!"

I turned only to see the creature that had blocked my path get obliterated in a series of cuts from some sort of whip┘ only it wasn't a whip, it was a vine. Emerging from the gore stepped a young woman with long red hair and a pink school uniform. Before I had time to blink two more creatures were sliced apart by a short guy in a black cloak and black hair. By now I was very confused. What the heck was going on here?

I turned to face the remaining creatures who all stepped back hesitantly. But then the short one grabbed my arm and yanked me down the hall. I was whooshed down in a swirl of wind and black robes. Then, just when I felt like I was gonna be sick, we dashed into a small classroom. To my surprise the girl was there as well. Before I had time to say so much as a how do you do though, I was pinned against the wall with the tip of the shorty's sword at my neck.  
"First off, if you think I am short one more time I will slit your throat and leave you to those lower class apparitions. Secondly, Kurama is not a girl. He is a man, and thirdly my name is Hiei"  
I blinked a few times. Whoa, was shorty a mind reader or something? I grimaced as the sword pressed in ever so slightly, drawing a bead of blood.  
"Yes I am human. Now tell me where we are before I forget that you could be useful." he growled, but then Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hiei, threatening him isn't going to do any good, you know that. He is probably as confused as we are"  
"Hn." was all he replied, but he put me down nonetheless. After brushing myself off, I told them a bit about my life, that I lived with parents who had adopted me, and that I was a decent student who had a passion for fighting, having taken several martial arts classes and mastered using a katana myself. (at this, Hiei scoffed) But then when I heard about their stories, about the makai, spirit world, the ningenkai and such, I laughed. "Ok, first of all, there was never a time when Japan controlled the U.S., nor would you be this young if there had been, since it would have been so long ago, and secondly..." it was then that Kurama stopped me.  
"Of course. We never were around then, but it doesn't change the fact that there was a time. I figured that was the best way to get to know what kind of Japan this was"  
I stood there blank. Kind of Japan? huh?  
Then to make things more confusing, Hiei chimed in. "You aren't suggesting that the prophecy is true"  
Ok, back up, what prophecy? It was hard enough believing that these two were demons. Then again, the creatures proved that fact.  
"I am." he then turned to me. "This prophecy, or legend I should call it, said that human world, spirit world, and demon world were once joined. It said though, that they would once again join. But another tale, said that there was perhaps a fourth world. Full of Demons who went to sleep. Their true souls dwindled, and were soon replaced by the souls of humans. Though the demon soul still existed, there was no way of awakening it. But they say, that after a long time, the souls would start to awaken, and the worlds would join again. For the 4th world was the anchor, and the dormant souls were the power source. I think this is that world. And I think that the worlds have joined once again." he finished, in a grave tone. There was silence. Then I snickered. And then I laughed. But another scream cut through the air, reminding me that this was quite real. I sighed. "Well... I guess you might be right. But tell me this, did those legends say anything about splitting the worlds again"  
Kurama shook his head.  
"They cant"  
"I was afraid of that. Well in that case..." But then Hiei spoke up.  
"There is one way"  
I whirled around on him. "Tell me"  
He smirked.  
"If we can awaken the demon soul of someone, and have them transform into their true form, and then somehow have them absorb the tentai artifacts"  
he explained, and Kurama went pale.  
"Those artifacts... if combined, could be catastrophic Hiei! We cannot do such a thing!" Hiei smiled evilly. "Oh its not finished. Once the worlds are joined, it is said that 4 crystals are also formed, and if you can get a hold of those, you will become something akin to immortal. Those, combined with the artifacts will have enough power to split the worlds apart. The only problem is, we needa very spiritually aware person from this world, and he needs to somehow become a demon... and then we have to still get the items"  
I then noticed something that almost broke my heart... and that when I walked over to it, raised both Kurama and Hiei's eyebrows.

It was the ghost of the girl from earlier.  
She was sobbing uncontrollably, obviously lost and confused. But I knew what to do. I reached my hand out, touching her forehead. I reached into myself for the little spark that soothed these troubled spirits, and sent them on their way. In a flash of light, the ghost slowly dissolved. When I turned, Hiei and Kurama were staring at me.  
"We've found our man." Hiei said, as he stepped towards me. I stepped back.  
"Only problem is, you will need much greater control over your energy to do such a thing... and though I cant give you the power you need... I can show you how to manipulate it... and maybe you can do the rest"  
I was hesitant. "How can you do such a thing"  
He smirked as he removed his bandana. "You will see...

Kios..." 


	3. The team assembles or, spirit energy

Ok people. I'm sorry that the last two chappies were so short. And the last one kinda sucked, but I had to quickly get the story moving and get some interest. From now on it will be more detailed and better. See, I can always just have the fact that hiei and kurama kick butt, but we had to have the main character do some stuff too. All will be revealed now. And for those people who care… or that I hope care… (tolea…) Yes, I'm back on fanfiction. I was gone for like a year while stuff happened with my aunt, who was being an internet nazi. Then I basically got kicked out and dropped on my moms doorstep. And now I can use the internet so HA! I am back, and I've gotten much better at my writing. I will be updating my other stories, it'll just take a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, or anything to do with it. All I own is the concept for this story, Kios, O'rane, Cael, and the random humor that is to follow. Now, without further ado, I bring you, chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Spirit energy

I woke up groggy, and rolled over onto… nothing…

I fell of the desk I had been placed on with a thud.

"Oof." Was all I managed to get out. I heard a snickering. I turned, and saw Hiei and Kurama sitting there, Hiei without his bandana, revealing the Eye that had done this to me… but what exactly had he done?

It was then that I noticed something… new… Something inside of me, that was ready to burst. It felt good. No… It felt great. I got up hesitantly, and saw that strapped to my waist was a katana. I turned to the others.

"Hn. I relieved one of those insults of that. I figured you could make more use of it then he could," Said hiei with a chuckle.

I gripped the hilt, and drew it in one smooth motion. I then turned to Hiei.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, twirling the sword around.

"Simple. I started the process of awakening your true soul, and unleashed your spirit energy."

Seeing my blank look, Kurama cut in.

"Your spirit energy, what you used to get rid of that ghost, is mostly dormant, as it is with most humans. He just woke it up. That also was the first step to unlocking your demon side. But as for the rest…"

I sheathed my sword. "Don't tell me. Even though its awakened, I still have no clue how to use it, so its only making me stronger physically. So what are we gonna do?"

They shrugged, and I sighed. Then I realized something.

"OMG! My family is out there in this! I gotta go check on them!" and ignoring the cries of wait! And don't be a fool! I dashed out.

My first obstacle was to get past the creatures. I couldn't dodge them… my only choice was to smash through them. I drew my katana, swinging it in a wide arc that took off two apparitions heads. Another one tried to grab me, but I whirled around, sweeping my legs to trip him, then stabbing downward into its throat. I then headed out the door, ignoring the corpses of my fellow students as best I could, while dispatching two more of the creatures. To my surprise, Hiei and Kurama were already outside, waiting for me. I trooped out, resigning myself to their company, when one of the gigantic creatures from earlier loomed up behind them. I was shocked, and started to move forward, when I heard a young voice yell "SPIRIT GUN!"

Immediately, the creature was obliterated in a flash of blue light. I stopped and turned my face to avoid getting sprayed by the blood and gore that lashed out. As it was, I knew I would never get the smell from my clothes. I turned back to see a brunette with a green uniform on with his hand cocked like a gun. He quickly turned to two more that were coming towards us, and blew them away too. But still more followed. The school had been relatively empty when compared to this. Hiei and Kurama went to work, cutting through the hordes, and clearing a small circle with which to fight in.

"Well well, if it isn't my two favorite demons," said the green dude as he popped off another shot. I had joined the fray, and ducked a swipe from a clawed hand that would have removed my head.

"Hn. Yusuke. I guess Kurama was right after all about the worlds becoming joined."

The kid named Yusuke laughed, ducking under a punch and instead of shooting him, cloaked his hand in energy and punched right through him.

"Yeah, pacifier breath kinda filled me in when he appeared in my living room. Apparently they knew this was going to happen, but hoped they could stop it. No such luck, eh? And I go wandering around town and suddenly I'm seeing strange creatures, my favorite comic store is gone, and there are other stores next to old favorites. Then halfway through the city I find some sort of forest that is full of demons. All in all, not a fun day."

Kurama sighed. "Yes. It would appear that though the worlds were similar, they had some areas that overlapped. However, it would seem that perhaps… the world itself got bigger."

I heard that, and I finally joined in. "What do you mean bigger? I don't get it."

"Well, of the four worlds, the largest was the makai, and it is largely intact. All the worlds are here, except where they overlap. So combined, this new world is bigger then any of the others."

Yusuke agreed. "Yep. On the other side of the forest was the city again, but like a chain that had another link added between two. It had just been split."

We fought in silence for a while, other then the occasional, behind you or can you give me a hand. Then Yusuke finally realized something.

"Hey, I don't know you. Who the heck are you?" he asked, looking at me while he blocked a series of attacks that would have left most people dazed.

"I'm…" I started to answer, then realized something. I'd forgotten my name! Where before they didn't know it cause I never told it, now even I didn't know it.

"His name is Kios. Or at least, that's the name of his demon soul," supplied Hiei, as he cut through wave after wave of creatures.

"Huh? Demon soul? Oh wait… you mean that thing Koenma was talking about and why the worlds merged? Is he one of those people?"

"It would appear so." Kurama replied, before pointing out a very obvious fact. "I would suggest we move on. These apparitions just keep coming. We should simply clear a path through them"

Everyone hastily agreed, and Yusuke and Hiei got together. Kurama pulled me back. Yusuke charged up his spirit gun, while Hiei's right arm suddenly seemed shrouded in dark fire.

"GUN OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" they cried in unison as Yusuke fired a massive shot, and a dragon flew out of the flames on Hiei's arm. The two projectiles combined, becoming even bigger and causing the bullet to be sheathed in black flames. The combined blast plowed through the hordes, carving up the landscape and leaving a swathe of destruction in its wake. The remaining apparitions scattered, leaving us relatively alone.

"Well… I thought they'd stick around, but that works too." Yusuke said, easing himself into a sitting position. Then we heard a gravelly, loud, and dare I say it, moronic sounding yell.

"THE GREAT KAZUMA TO THE RESCUE! GET BACK YOU DEMON… oh… um… there aren't any more…. Oh! Hey guys!" said the voice. I turned, and standing on the hill was a big, beefy guy with orange hair and holding what looked like a beefed up lightsaber.

Hiei groaned. "As if this day couldn't possibly get any worse. Kuwabara, do you enjoy making my life miserable?" he shot at him.

Kuwabara started down the hill. "Well, I think its only right since you keep putting me in danger all the time. And besides! Everyone knows that I'm Yusuke's sidekick not you. And also…" but he never finished, as he tripped and rolled the rest of the way down the hill.

All I could say was this. The fate of the world depended on a dude who looked like a girl and used flowers for weapons, a gothic midget with an attitude, a nice sword, and one heck of a creepy dragon, a punk who had a gun in his finger, and a complete idiot with a lightsaber. And of course, there was me. A person that apparently wasn't really human and who couldn't remember his own name. We were screwed.

Ok, I know this wasn't the best thing in the world in terms of writing, but it was a shot. Please review with ideas and suggestions. Flames welcome.


End file.
